


Homesickness

by vanilla107



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its all fluff, lisa makes her feel better, rose is homesick, with a little bit of sadness in the beginning but it gets happier!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: After a performance, Rose goes back to her hotel room, exhausted and feeling sad. Lisa notices something off about her friend and tries to make her feel better.They end up sharing a heartfelt moment and something shifts in their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my first BlackPink fanfiction! I have been stanning these girls since debut and I thought I might as well write a little something! I adore their relationships with each other. They seem to be such wonderful friends and look like they really love being around each other. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Stay healthy!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

Rosé sighed heavily as she landed on her bed, the exhaustion showing from the concert.

“Rosie, you can’t seriously be so tired after that performance!” Lisa giggled as she walked into their shared hotel room, the warm glow of the lights making the Thai girl’s face break into a smile. The girl looked positively radiant in her blue beaded stage outfit showing off her long legs and toned muscles.

The blonde groaned and Lisa plopped on the bed beside her, her curiosity piquing.

“Don’t get me wrong Lisa, I love performing and the tour has been amazing, it’s just a lot sometimes...especially since we’re getting more popular by the day. The sightseeing and staying out till four am is fun but...” she glanced warily at the clock on the nightstand.

Lisa’s eyebrows furrowed and the answer clicked in her head.

“You’re home sick,” she stated and Rosé looked up in shock.

“No, I’m not! I love being here and I flew down to see my family last month-”

“Rosé, _relax._ I’m not accusing you of murder. I just...I know that look. You miss Australia, don’t you?” Lisa asked gently and she watched the singer deflate on the bed before sitting up and facing her.

“Is…is it that obvious?” the Australian mumbled.

“I don’t think Jennie or Jisoo have noticed. Jennie is occupied with her being an ambassador for Chanel and going to interviews and I think Jisoo doesn’t really feel homesickness because she was born and raised in Korea where we she can see her family often. I guess it would take a lot more for them to feel it but...I can see it.”

Rosé sighed and could feel her emotions rising and she tried to rattle off an excuse.

“It’s not that I’m not grateful for anything it’s just I-”

She broke off, the emotion welling up in her chest and her last defenses lowered before she started to cry.

“I swear I just miss home sometimes and I know we just had a concert in Australia and I met up with my family- I just miss them a lot and all these interviews keep saying how I’m from Australia and how I dealt with being a trainee and how I had to keep working constantly to make sure my work paid off- And I don’t want you to judge me because I know you came from a totally different country and you miss your family too-”

“Rosé, breathe,” Lisa said softly and she brought the crying girl in for a hug. Rosé cried on Lisa’s shoulder and the Thai soothingly rubbed her back.

Once Rosé felt like she couldn’t cry anymore, she lifted her head off Lisa’s shoulder and sniffed.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to drop that on you...” she mumbled and wiped away her tears.

“Rosé, it’s okay. You can tell me anything. I know how you feel and...I’m not judging you.”

Rosé looked up and into Lisa’s eyes, the knot in her stomach untangling itself.

“You...aren’t judging me?”

“Of course not! You’re one of my closest friends!” Lisa laughed and the blonde smiled a little.

“Friends still judge. Jennie judged you for singing Baby Shark.”

“Because it’s Baby Shark, Rosé! And I sang it in a really high pitched voice!”

“Okay true…”

“Look, what I’m trying to say is that all the emotions you’re feeling are normal. You’re probably just feeling a little overwhelmed right now with all the publicity we’re getting and you want to seek out something that’s familiar…like you’re family in Australia.”

Rosé watched the younger girl continue, hooked on every word.

“You’re reminding me of our trainee days. How much I missed home and how I would cry so much…” Lisa murmured, her eyes looking a little lost in her memories.

“How…how did you get over it?” Rosé asked.

“Well, when I was feeling down, I would motivate myself to make my parents proud because that’s all I wanted and that drove me to be the best I could be but…that was also a long time ago and I have made them proud. Your case is different because you don’t have a drive to make them proud because you already have! I think maybe a phone call would cheer you up. Just hearing their voices should make you feel better.”

“Lisa, my parents would be at work or sleeping and the last thing I want is to disturb them...”

“How about a text? Maybe to your sister?”

“I…I don’t know…”

“I’ll be with you the whole time. What could go wrong? You’re their daughter!”

Rosé bit her lip in nervousness as she fished out her phone from her bag and opened up the chat to her sister. She looked at the chat and she immediately switched her phone off.

“Rosé! Why would you do that?” Lisa exclaimed trying to turn on the phone again.

“I’m nervous okay! It just feels weird…and I don’t want…I don’t want them to worry about me…”

“But isn’t that a good thing? Parents worry about their children all the time!”

“I guess I don’t want my parents to think anything’s wrong…I should be having the time of my life…”

Lisa eyed the distraught girl up and down and nodded.

“How about you sleep on it. You can message them tomorrow and hopefully...feel better,” Lisa added with a smile. “Besides, we can take it easy. We don’t have to go sightseeing tomorrow.”

“Lisa…I don’t want to feel like I’m ruining this for you-”

“Rosie! I’m trying to help you and besides… I think I need an off day too. I am tired and we still have to sing again on Monday,” Lisa said with a yawn.

Rosé was quiet before nodding and getting off the bed. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, hoping the hot water would soothe her aching body and wash away her sad feelings. She washed her hair and got out the shower feeling better but sleepier too.

She walked out the bathroom in her clean pajamas and Lisa smiled at her, looking up from her phone. The blonde couldn’t help but smile back.

”Feel better?”

“Yeah…maybe I just needed a shower?” wondered the Australian and Lisa laughed.

“Maybe…but I still think you should message your parents and sister.”

 Without another word she got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Rosé watched her leave, the beads on her stage outfit sparkling with every step. Rosé felt slightly guilty for making Lisa take a day off instead of sightseeing. She knew how much the girl liked going to new places and she knew that she had been looking forward to Disney Land.

She heard the distinct sound of the shower being turned on and she sighed as she looked at her text messages to her sister and her parents.

It seemed so weird to be scared to message her own parents. She loved them and they loved her so why did she feel so different?

She made a noise of frustration before feeling a weight on her back.

“Let’s go to sleep, Rosie. You know I care about you and I don’t like you being sad,” Lisa whispered and she nodded before setting her phone down.

“Lisa…?”

“Yeah?”

“Can…can you hold me? Just for tonight?”

“You…you want to be a koala?” Lisa teased and Rosé flushed.

When the girls had visited a national park in Australia while on tour, Lisa had compared Rosé to a koala and it had stuck for that part of the tour.

Rosé eating lettuce?

She looked like a koala eating eucalyptus.

Rosé sleeping?

She looked like a koala.

It was a dumb joke that faded quickly with Jennie and Jisoo but Lisa still brought it up, just to get on the Australian’s nerves.

“Yes like a _koala!”_ Rosé said throwing her hand up in exasperation and Lisa giggled.

“Okay, c’mere. There’s loads of space.”

Rosé slipped under the covers and sighed as she cuddled up to Lisa.

“Thank you for doing this,” she said softly, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Lisa looked down in happiness and gently kissed her forehead.

“You know that you can confide in me. I…I know I’m not really family but I do care about you,” Lisa whispered.

“Lisa…” Rose started to tear up and Lisa looked down at the girl in concern.

“Please don’t cry again!” she said and Rosé smiled.

“I’m okay! These are happy tears! Thank you for being there for me Lisa…and I do consider you to be one of my closest friends.”

“Great now you’re going to make me cry,” Lisa said wiping imaginary tears from her eyes and Rosé tackled her into a hug.

“Thanks for cheering me up.”

“No problem, Rosie.”

Lisa gently began running her hand through the blonde’s hair, humming ‘As If It’s Your Last’ under her breath.

“Y’know…tomorrow we’re supposed to go to-”

“Yeah but were taking an easy day!”

“I don’t want you to feel like you’re missing out-”

“-I just said I cared about you-”

“And I love that you do but I care about you too-”

“Rosé! Just go to sleep!”

“Give me a kiss goodnight then!”

“Fine!”

Rosé waited for a kiss on the cheek and found that after a few seconds passed there was still nothing, she turned her head only to have Lisa’s lips on hers.

Her eyes widened and the kiss was broken almost immediately, Lisa going a bright shade of pink.

“Rosie that wasn’t- I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean to-!”

“It’s…it’s okay...” she squeaked and Lisa raised an eyebrow.

“Are you… _blushing?”_

“Well so are you!”

“Yeah but-!“

Lisa never got to finish her sentence because Rosé pulled her in for another kiss, this one a little softer and lingering, allowing their breathing to sync.  Rosé was just about to pull away when Lisa placed her hand on the girl’s jaw and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. They continued their soft kisses for a while, the slow burn between them just a small spark but meaning the world to Rosé.

Eventually, the tiredness got the better of them and their eyes began to close.

“If you just needed affection then all you had to do was ask,” murmured Lisa with a content smile, her pink lips making Rosé’s heart do flips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” whispered Rosé.

“Well, you might be saying that now but I’ll wait till you want affection again. And I know you will!” she said with a cheeky grin before closing her eyes. She quickly fell asleep and Rosé watched the steady rise and fall of the girl’s breathing.

Rosé looked at Lisa one more time before picking up her phone and finding her mom’s number. She smiled as she typed out a message and took a selfie with Lisa sleeping.

 

**Rose @4:30 am**

Hey mom! I miss you, dad and Alice so much! I hope you’re all okay. Lisa is taking good care of me.<3 I love you all!

 

She sent the message and switched off the lights before hopping into bed. She knew that their relationship was on the edge of something new and she was a little scared. They were best friends as well as band mates and the last thing she wanted was for one of them to get hurt and possibly result in getting disbanded. 

Her thoughts began to swirl as she looked cuddled up to the Thai beauty, Lisa’s arms wrapping around Rose almost immediately.  

“Night Lisa. Sweet dreams,” she said, the blush still on her face and their kisses still burning on her skin.


	2. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I decided to write chapter two! Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos on the last chapter! They really made me so happy!
> 
> Stay healthy!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

Rosé woke up the next morning, her limbs tangled with Lisa’s and memories from the night before invaded her mind. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from gasping out loud.

“We _kissed_ ,” she whispered, heat creeping up her neck and cheeks.

Rosé wasn’t one to shy away from sexuality. She was happy that she had grown up in a family that accepted everyone for who they were but she had always thought she was straight.

Until she met Lisa all those years ago as a trainee.

Lisa was a ball of energy that could only be described as the sun itself. Her smile was infectious and her care-free nature made her heart want to burst. During their years of training, she had always pushed down her growing feelings for the girl because her goal to debut was stronger than her feelings. She also knew that her feelings would only make things messy and put them all at risk.

But after there debut…they were encouraged to hold hands at airports, kiss each other’s cheeks on variety shows and just skinship in general. According to idol philosophy, it made the members seem really close and fans loved that.

And in all honesty, Rosé loved it too.

 She got to hold Lisa’s hand without fear of the media spreading malicious rumours and Lisa seemed to be okay with it too. They got to cuddle in their dorms when they were on V-live and leave long lingering gazes at concerts. Fans speculated relationships but because skinship was such a common occurrence around idols, it would be deemed as fanservice.

And that had been enough for Rosé, she could express her love and not risk her or Lisa’s career and all would be okay. But after last night…the Australian worried that she was in a hole that she could not get out of.

She had dreamt of Lisa kissing her and she feared that she wouldn’t be able to hold back her feelings if she was ever in a state like that again. The Australian reached over to check her phone and she smiled widely when she saw a message from her mom.

**Mom <3 @ 8:30 am**

My little Rosé! We miss you too, but all we need to do is check online where you are in the world and we watch the videos of your concerts! Your father, Alice and I are so proud of you.  And we are happy Lisa is taking care of you. She is a sweet girl. Talk soon <3

Rosé looked up as Lisa stirred in her sleep, her eyes slowly opening and greeting her with a small smile.

“Mornin’ Rosie,” she said softly and Rosé felt her heart squeeze.

“Morning Lisa…how was your sleep?”

“Great. Nice and warm but…”

“But what?”

“I didn’t get to wake up to someone holding me.”

Rosé inhaled sharply and put down her phone, trying to make sense of the words that had just come out of Lisa’s mouth.

“Y-You…what…?” she stuttered.

“Yeah, I could’ve sworn someone’s arms were wrapped around me just a few minutes ago and now they aren’t,” Lisa pouted.

Rosé couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

Did…did Lisa expect to wake up in _her_ arms? Did she not know the stakes of their relationship?

“I…I didn’t know you wanted that-”

“Well as the maknae I do,” she replied and Rosé snorted.

“You really had to whip out the maknae card?”

“It’s the only way you’ll do things for me!” Lisa exclaimed as she stretched her arms over her head before letting them flop back on the bed.

“No it’s not! You know I’d do a lot of things for you!” Rosé responded, folding her arms and looking down on the Thai girl.

“Oh really?”

“Yes!”

“Give me a good morning kiss then.”

Rosé felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, the question repeating over and over in her head.

“A good morning kiss?” she repeated and Lisa rolled her eyes.

“Are you just going to repeat everything I say?” she asked and Rosé swallowed uneasily.

“O-okay,” she stuttered before planting a quick kiss on the Lisa’s cheek.

The Thai girl looked back at her in disappointment but before she could say anything, there was three loud knocks from their door.

Rosé leapt out of bed and ran a hand through her hair to make it more presentable before standing in front of the door. She tried to calm her beating heart and fan her warm face.

_What is Lisa trying to do? Does she think something is happening between us? Or is she just messing with me like she usually does?_

Rosé shook her head and tried to focus on her current task; answering the door.

“Oh, it’s room service,” she murmured as she peeped through the peep hole and opened the door, the smell of pancakes and bacon wafting through the air.

“Good morning ma’am. Here’s your breakfast. Don’t worry if you didn’t order it. It’s under your contract while staying here,” the employee explained and she nodded. “If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to give us a call downstairs. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Thank you,” she said and he rolled in the cart filled with pastries, toast and a jug of juice before closing the door.

She looked at the cart and smiled at the selection before rolling it in to the bedroom. Lisa looked a lot more awake with her hair in two space buns and her face looking lively. Rosé noticed that the bathroom door was open so she assumed that Lisa must’ve brushed her teeth and washed her face while she had been getting their breakfast.

“Is that breakfast? Oh my, it looks so good!” Lisa squealed as Rosé took the first platter off the cart. There were two platters in total. The first platter had the savory breakfast on it; scrambled eggs, mini croissants, toast, butter, grilled tomato, grilled mushrooms, a soup of some kind and a jug of strawberry juice.

The second platter was the sweeter breakfast; pancakes with honey and whipped cream, muesli, fruit salad and double thick yogurt and two mugs of hot chocolate.

Lisa grabbed a croissant and bit into the buttery pastry, her eyes crinkling in happiness.

“Hmmm! This tastes so good Rosie! Let’s have breakfast in bed!”

Rosé smiled and got under the covers, taking a plate of breakfast in her hands. Lisa had already positioned their pillows so that they could sit up comfortably and they ate in silence, savouring their food.

Once they were done, they packed their plates back on the cart and Lisa settled back into bed.

“Lisa…don’t you want to go somewhere today?” Rosé asked nervously.

Lisa looked up, an eyebrow raised.

“Rosie, are you still feeling guilty over last night? I told you its fine if we take today off.”

“But-”

“No buts!”

“But you were looking forward to sightseeing-!”

“Rosé it’s okay. You can make it up to me though,” Lisa said, her eyes lowered, a mischievous smirk on her face.

“Like…what?”

“A good morning kiss! A proper one!”

“But I gave you one alread-”

Rosé stopped as she felt Lisa’s lips on hers, all of her previous thoughts vanishing. She felt Lisa gently brush her cheek with her thumb and she felt her heart squeeze again. She closed her eyes and her brain shut down, losing track of time completely while she felt Lisa’s mouth move against hers, a small giggle emitting from the dancer.

“Lisa…what about our careers?” Rosé whispered in between kisses.

“We have nothing to worry about, Rosie. I know our true fans will support us no matter what,” Lisa replied, kissing her jaw.

“I…I didn’t know you liked me like _this_ …” Rosé said, trying to chose her words carefully.

She didn’t want to mess up their friendship. She needed to chose her words in such a way that wouldn’t cause angst for the two of them, as well as Jennie and Jisoo.

“Honestly I wasn’t sure of my feelings either...I’m just…doing what feels right,” Lisa admitted, looking up at the blonde nervously. “I do like you Rosie but I was scared…taking this step seemed right but...should I be regretting it?”

“You mean regretting last night?”

“I did…kind of take advantage of the situation…with your homesickness and everything…”

“Well…after you went to sleep…I messaged my mom and I got a reply from her this morning.”

“That makes me so happy for you! But...did it make you feel any better?” Lisa asked looking at her curiously.

“The message made me feel happier but…it also made me realize…how much I like you.”

“I’d expect you to like me after last night! It was a really good kiss!” Lisa bragged but gave her a wink.

“You’re lucky I liked kissing you,” Rosé said with a grin as she hit Lisa with a pillow, a spark of confidence making its way through her body.

“You did?” Lisa laughed, grabbing the pillow out of the blonde’s hands and throwing it to the floor.

“Well, I wouldn’t be letting you kiss me now if I didn’t.”

Lisa smiled the smile that could make flowers grow and the smile that stole Rosé’s heart over and over again. Rosé kissed Lisa again, taking her time with the taste of chocolate and honey on her lips. Once she broke off the kiss, Lisa blushed a bright red, her eyes to the floor in embarrassment. She cuddled up to Rosé again, enjoying the warmth under the duvet.

“Now, _that’s_ a proper good morning kiss,” she murmured before kissing Rosé on the cheek once more.

Rosé didn’t know where this was going to lead for the two of them but she was willing to try Lisa’s method; taking the step that seemed right.

And what seemed right to her was Lisa in her arms and a feeling of love in her heart


End file.
